ROSAS
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Un dia harta de que mis amigas me hablen del tan valorado 'amor' voy al parque a relajarme de un pesado día de escuela y me encuentro a un dibujante peculiar. SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO, AYUDENME A MEJORAR. ONESHOT.


Un viernes en la tarde se encontraba una rubia ojiazul exhausta de un día de estudios con sus amigas

-yo me voy al parque, nos vemos

Se despidió de sus amigas ya que comenzaban con su tema favorito "amor"

Porque sus amigas tenían que hablar de ello noche y día?, que si el pelinegro no hacía caso a su ojijade amiga frentona, que si el rubio era tan baka por no ver que tenia a la ojiperla a sus pies.

Y lo peor es que ella estaba en medio de su baka hermano tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirrosa.

"Estoy harta de eso"

Pero no es que fuera amargada no, lo que pasa es que ella no lo había vivido

Esa corriente eléctrica que decían sentir sus amigas por el ligero toque de su respectivo sujeto de su amor, sentirse perdida entre los ojos de alguien

Se sentó en una banca a la orilla de un estanque que estaba debajo de un árbol teniendo así una agradable y refrescante sombra

Saco de su bolso sus audífonos y una pequeña radio que le regalo su madre antes de morir

Pulso el botón de encendido y sintonizo al azar una estación de música muy romántica

"genial, hasta mi suerte me aconseja enamorarme, eso no pasará, al menos no hoy" pensó y levanto su mirada al cielo

"ya me parezco a Shika-vago viendo las nubes" se regaño internamente y cerró sus ojos

Después de 3 canciones alguien toco su hombro sacándola del trance en el que estaba

-disculpa, me dejarías dibujarte?- dijo un atractivo joven pelinegro de ojos negros extrañamente hipnóticos

-yo... etto...- contestó la rubia tartamudeando?

"un momento, de cuando acá yo me siento nerviosa frente a un hombre?"

-por favor, eres preciosa y complementas el paisaje- menciono al ver el titubeo de la joven para convencerla

-es.. Está bien... etto- dijo sonrojándose -que tengo que hacer?

-no te muevas, así estas perfecta-dijo con una sonrisa y sacó de un morral negro una gran libreta y un carboncillo de dibujo

"pero que me pasa, no es la primera vez que salgo con un hombre"

Después de una hora el joven hablo nuevamente

-ya puedes moverte, gracias

-no fue nada

-que te parece si me acompañas a dar una vuelta

-etto...- "por qué no?, nada pierdo y al contrario, puedo ganar algo... pero que estoy pensando..." -está bien

Y así empezaron a hablarse, sintiendo -ella- una conexión inexplicable con él, se le paso el tiempo platicando amenamente y se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde se iba a despedir y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-etto... fue divertido pasear contigo...

-Sai- contestó el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que no se habían dicho sus nombres -y tu nombre es?

-Ino... Ya se hiso tarde, tengo que marcharme

-Fue una suerte encontrar a tan hermosa compañía, nos vemos

-Sip... etto... gracias... nos vemos- dijo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas pero antes de irse

-Ten- dijo dándole una rosa roja -para que me recuerdes

Eso aumento aun más el sonrojo que era ya muy visible por toda su cara, dio la vuelta y se despidió con un movimiento en sus manos mientras se alejaba

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Al viernes siguiente se encontraba platicando con sus amigas afuera de su escuela

-y que carrera tomarás Ino?- dijo una pelirrosa ojiverde a su amiga

-no sé si tomar medicina contigo Sakura o Periodismo con Hinata...

-yo ya no se que tomar, mi padre quiere que tome administración para hacerme cargo de las empresas "Hyuuga"

-Hinata tu quieres periodismo como mi hermano

-Si, Naruto está emocionado por ir contigo a periodismo- dijo la pelirrosa con entusiasmo

-mmm... etto... Naruto quiere estar conmigo?- pregunto una muchacha de cabello negro azulado que le llegaba a su espalda, con los ojos blancos como la luna que respondía al nombre de Hinata con su cara roja a más no poder y empezando a tartamudear

-Si, parece que el baka de mi hermano al fin se ha dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres- contesto Ino poniendo nerviosa a su "futura cuñada" -me voy chicas, nos vemos el lunes

-no vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana?- pregunto la ojijade con esperanza en su voz

-tal vez, si consigo pareja nos vemos allá- contestó cediendo ante la suplica implícita de acompañar a su amiga

-esperaré tu llamada entonces- dijo Sakura y se volteo a ver a su otra amiga -y tú Hinata...

Ya no alcanzo a escucharlas por que se perdió por la calle hacía el parque que quedaba de camino a su casa

"y así puedo verlo otra vez... Pero que... Yo no... Bueno voy al parque a relajarme" pensó llegando a la banca que había usado la semana pasada

Y no es que fuera supersticiosa ni mucho menos pero saco el radió y audífonos de nuevo y coloco a propósito la misma estación melosa de la semana pasada

"no creo que lo vuelva a encontrar, pero en que pensaba..."

Alguien tocó su hombro y al abrir sus ojos su corazón dio un brinco al ver al hombre que -aunque nunca lo admitiría- estaba buscando con la mirada momentos atrás

-alguien te había dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo

-etto... gracias... vienes muy seguido aquí?

-no pero si cada que vengo te encuentro vendré más seguido

-eh?, yo vengo aquí porqué me encanta esta tranquilidad para relajarme después de una dura semana de exámenes

-a mí siempre me ha gustado este parque, aunque ahora es mi favorito?

-eh?

-quieres ir a alimentar a los patos mientras los dibujo?

-sí, claro- "como negarme si vas a estar a mi lado... etto que estoy pensando?"

Y así pasó toda la tarde entre pláticas, risas -de ella- y alagos -de él- se fue oscureciendo y viendo un niño hiperactivo juagando con un globo verde recordó la mirada suplicante de su amiga por no querer ir sola

-etto... quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo mañana?

-si con eso puedo vete otro día, encantado

-eh?, si etto, nos vemos en la salida sur del parque a las 6- "pero estaremos con Sakura y yo quiero estar a solas con él... etto... qué?" -y puedes traer a un amigo?

-para qué?- dijo con un tono molesto de voz

-etto...- dijo desconcertada por el cambió de Sai- para que mi amiga Sakura no se sienta incomoda...- y se sonrojo por lo que implicaban sus palabras-... etto... quiero decir... le incomoda no tener pareja para esa fiesta y...

-está bien- dijo en un suspiro, aliviado? -traeré a mi primo, vino unos días de Suna depresivo por que su novia lo dejó, le irá bien una fiesta

-pero que no venga desanimado

-no no lo creo, aunque es un poco mayor

-vale entonces nos vemos mañana...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Las dos muchachas se encontraban en la sala de ella acabando de arreglarse cabe decir que estaban muy lindas

Sakura llevaba un vertido en straples verde arriba de las rodillas con un escote "decente" adelante de tirantes que resaltaban maravillosamente sus ojos y piel blanca y suave

-ya se nos hizo tarde Ino- dijo apurando a su amiga

-Ya se, ya termine vámonos- dijo apurada y salieron al encuentro de sus "citas"

Caminaron medía cuadra ya que la casa de la rubia estaba realmente muy cerca del parque y cuando vio dos figuras ahí supo que eran ellos

-ahí están vamos

Se impresiono al ver un pelirrojo que parecía de su edad, "que no dijo Sai que iba a traer a alguien mayor" pensó ya que tenía rasgos finos que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa rosa desarreglada junto con una chaqueta gris que le daba un aire informal que le entonaba muy bien a pesar de su cara de aparente aburrimiento

Cuando volteo a ver a su compañía sintió que se venía el mundo, unas mariposas en el estomago y supo que no podía negarlo más "me estoy enamorando de él"

Cabe resaltar que se veía realmente atractivo llevaba un pantalón y camisa negras de un estilo rockero que le daban un aire seductor realzado con unas botas negras y un cinturón de olluelas y no pudo evitar un evidente sonrojo ya que estas prendas resaltaban también sus músculos no tan grandes "pero bastante apetecibles" pensó Ino aunque fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

-te ves realmente hermosa esta noche- dijo con una de esas sonrisas que la derretían

Debo aclarar que el ojinegro tenía razón ya que Ino llevaba un vestido negro con encajes azules en los extremos, en la parte de abajo le llegaba a mitad de su muslo y con unas zapatillas azules que resaltaban la forma de sus piernas y arriba tenía un escote pronunciado -no cayendo en vulgar- haciéndola ver realmente sexi

-etto... gracias... tu también te ves muy bien Sai- y paro en su embobamiento captando de inmediato la química que existió desde un principio entre su pelirrosada amiga y el primo de "su" pelinegro -y tu nombre es?

-Saori, mucho gusto

-Vale, Soy Ino y ella es mi amiga Sakura- dijo empujando a una sonrojada ojijade

-m...mucho gusto Sasori

-El gusto es mío- dijo con una seductora sonrisa

-Es momento de irnos- dijo Sai señalando un auto negro y un convertible rojo

Sasori llevo a Sakura al auto negro y Sai le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto a Ino

-te seguimos!- gritó Sasori desde el auto negro cuando Sai se subió a su auto

-y por donde vamos?

Después de medía hora de camino y de que Ino le diera indicaciones llegaron a un salón bastante amplio con jardines

Bajaron y segundo después llego el auto negro, mientras un rubio llegaba a donde estaba

-Hola Ino, el teme está adentro... quien es él?

-Es un amigo Naruto-neechan- "desgraciadamente solo un amigo" -Sai el es mi hermano mayor Naruto

-mucho gusto Naruto

-igualmente Sai- miro con sospecha al pelinegro y a su hermana y después dijo- entren, el teme está un poco amargado como siempre pero la fiesta está muy buena

-Y Hinata? Que no venías con ella?

-Si, pero Neji se enojó de verla conmigo y están platicando mas allá- dijo señalando una camioneta (tipo eco sport de la Ford) Gris- pero pasen en un momento los alcanzo

Después de unas horas su amiga se perdió con el pelirrojo y sospechosamente el pelinegro anfitrión se perdió unos minutos después en la misma dirección "eso estará entretenido pero mejor que Sakura me cuente mañana" pensó volviendo la vista al pelinegro hipnotizándose con sus ojos negros

-Ino vamos a ese jardín- interrumpió el pelinegro señalando al norte de donde estaban

-eh?... sí, claro, vamos

Y platicaron amenamente en el jardín cuando de repente el ojinegro la vio directo a los ojos hipnotizándola de nuevo, después de unos interminables segundos de observarse intensamente Sai preguntó

-puedo besarte?

-si... yo... etto... no tienes que preguntar eso... si puedes... yo he querido besarte toda la noche... me gustas mucho y...

La rubia no pudo seguir hablando por qué sintió unos cálidos labios contra los suyos que no tardo en corresponder sintiéndose aliviada de que el la quisiera tanto como ella lo quería a él perdiéndose en un mar de sentimientos hasta que el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse

-si así me vas a callar no pararé de hablar

-me encanta tu voz, pero me gustan más tus besos- dijo con una sonrisa derritiéndola de nuevo -quieres ser mi novia?

-por supuesto que si... etto... quiero decir...

Pero el pelinegro le atrapó primero sus labios dejando la frase inconclusa -mas bien las palabras inconclusas- y así sellaron un pacto que fue maravilloso para ambos

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Unos tres meses después de ero el pelinegro llego a la puerta de su casa con una bella -y sexi- sonrisa más un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas

-wow que lindas!, pasa las pondré en un florero

Y la feliz rubia abrió la puerta, le dio un apasionado beso y se llevo las flores, cuando regresó lo encontró sentado en el sillón con la familiaridad de quien ha estado muchas veces en este

-quieres ver una película y comer palomitas?

-si, no te preocupa engordar por comer chucherías?

-nop, las palomitas naturales no engordan, son la golosina más sana que hay... que insinúas?

-que últimamente estas muy preocupada por haber "engordado"

-insinúas que no estoy gorda?

-digo que estas PER-FEC-TA-y sin más la besó dulcemente en los labios concluyendo ese asunto -vamos a ver, que película quieres ver?

-quiero ver esta -dijo dándole una caja con el título "el perfume" -pero deja que haga palomitas

-mejo yo te ayudo con las palomitas

-por qué?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-es que la ultima vez las se te pasaron de cosidas

-estás diciendo que no se cocinar- dijo enojada

-dejémoslo así y mejor pido un pizza

-no, quiero palomitas!- dijo con su enojo aumentado

-te ves hermosa enojada

-eh?

Y sin decir más se fue a la cocina y puso un empaque de palomitas que saco de su morral en el microondas y esperando a que estuvieran apareció Ino con cara de puchero

-está bien tu ganas, tu siempre ganas

-a que saben mejor las palomitas sin quemar

-jaja que gracioso eres- dijo con sarcasmo y saco un bowl para depositarlas- ya pásamelas

-no te enojes amor, no lo vuelvo a hacer vale?

-mmm... no, está bien, yo siempre las quemo

Y se fueron a la sala a ver la dichosa película

-oye Ino, tengo curiosidad, donde están tus padres?

-salieron a ver a mi tío Jiraya, pero como vive algo lejos se quedaran allá

-mmm... y tu hermano?

-salió todo el fin de semana de viaje, rentaron unas cabañas en la playa con Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sakura y Tenten

-entonces, estamos solos?

-si...

Se puso nerviosa al saber lo que esas palabras significaban, estaba su terriblemente sexi novio con ella, sin que nadie pudiera siquiera interrumpirlos en caso de que...

Se puso aun más nerviosa ya que el pelinegro la beso otra vez

-no te pongas así, no te voy a comer... aun

-yo... etto... no digas esas cosas- y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se sentó a su lado para terminar de ver la película

Después de limpiar todo el reguero de palomitos, de lavar el bowl y acomodar los cojines se fueron a la puerta

-ya me tengo que ir

-lo sé

Y se dieron un beso de despedida o más bien eso intentaron ya que la pasión empezó a envolverlos y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban el sillón de nuevo

-creo que... mejor me voy

-no te vayas- dijo jalándole el brazo y abrazándose con su cuerpo

-estás segura, sabes qué pasará si me quedo

-sí, estoy segura y solo contigo quiero que pase esto

Dijo la chica con seguridad besando apasionadamente a su novio sin más escusas y dejándose llevar por todos los sentimientos y deseo llevo a su novio a su cuarto sin dejar de besarlo y...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

*CENSURADO JEJE...

ES MEJOR SI USAN SU IMAGINACIÓN

ASÍ NO LOS DECEPCIONO*

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

-estás seguro que no puedes hacer nada?- dijo Ino con lagrimas en sus ojos

-seguro, ya lo intente todo pero es inevitable... tengo que irme-dijo con pesar el pelinegro

-y entonces

-ya te dije, no te voy a atar a mí, no sé si pueda regresar

-pero yo... yo te esperare...- decía con tantas lagrimas que empezaba a titubear al hablar -te esperaré todo... todo el tiempo... el tiempo que tardes!

-yo... no puedo hacerte eso preciosa... tienes que aceptarlo

-es que... es que ya no me quieres?...

-claro que te amo, es por eso que te dejo libre, yo no puedo llevarte conmigo por que estas estudiando, es tu carrera y tu sueño, tienes que terminar lo que empezaste

-pero... pero yo

-prométeme que me vas a olvidar

-no

-preciosa por favor...

-no, no quiero

-vamos preciosa, tengo que saber que lo intentaras

-no...

-yo estaré lejos y ni siquiera podré hablarte por teléfono o conectarme a internet seguido

-yo no... no quiero... no puedo

-vamos por favor preciosa, prométeme que lo intentaras si?, y yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo por regresar, pero promételo

-yo... yo... está bien amor... lo prometo... pero tu regresaras

-si yo regreso y ya me has olvidado...

-no

-lo acabas de prometer, intentaras olvidarme y ser feliz con alguien más

-que... está bien...

-ya no llores que quiero recordar tus hermosos ojos azules

-no puedo...

-nos veremos el viernes antes de que me valla... te veré en nuestro lugar de siempre

Sonó el celular del ojinegro y con todo el dolor del mundo le dijo

-me tengo que ir

Y se alejo dejándola destrozada

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

El viernes llego y a pesar de la lluvia que amenazaba por llegar ella permanecía ahí esperándolo con ansias, no se movería de allí si era el último día que lo vería

Y la tan esperada lluvia se dejo caer en la ciudad mojando sin piedad a la terca jovencita que -a pesar de estar empapada- se negaba a irse de ahí

Después de algunos minutos la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y la joven suspiro cansadamente dejando salir las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente intentaba retener en sus ojos, lo cerró y alzó la cabeza para recibir el cruel castigó en forma de agua que le daba la vida

Alguien la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a él haciendo que ella aspirara el dulce calor de su cuerpo tan conocido para ella

El joven -también empapado- llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y un abrigo que se quito y le puso encima

-no te preguntaré por qué me esperaste aun con la lluvia pero en recompensa me acompañaras sin protestar

Habiéndola advertido los dos corrieron en la lluvia hacia la casa de ella ya que estaba más cerca

-llegamos- dijeron ambos y se metieron a la casa

Ino se fue despareció unos momentos de la vista de Sai y segundo después traía consigo unas toallas para él y se fue al baño

Salió con un short y una blusa de tirante bastante delgada pensó el pelinegro y se quitó la camisa empapada

-te traeré ropa

Volvió a irse y cuando regreso traía una playera blanca y un pantalón naranja

-son de mi hermano, póntelos mientras seco tu ropa- dijo y se fue a la cocina

Estando ahí preparo café y salió con dos tarros humeantes encontrándolo con la ropa que le había dado puesta

-ten, llevaré tu ropa a la secadora

Y así como dijo se llevo la ropa, cuando regresó un incomodo silenció se entablo en la sala hasta que el ojinegro hablo

-y tu familia

-mis padres están en Suna ya que abrirán una florería allá y mi hermano se fue con su novia y regresa mañana

-entonces...

La secadora sonó y la rubia fue a sacar la ropa y se la entregó a su acompañante

-gracias por las rosas

-se que te encantan por eso las lleve no tienes que agradecerme

-mmm... etto... yo...

-gracias por esperarme

-yo quería verte ya que...

-no tienes que decirlo... me voy en la mañana

Al escucharlo como si alguien oprimiera su corazón y lo arrancara de su sitio

-yo te esperaré aunque no quieras

-ya habíamos hablado de eso, me lo prometiste

-pero no podré cumplir esa promesa

-preciosa no me digas eso

-es que yo... yo no puedo... yo no puedo porque... porque te amo!

Por primera vez desde que llegaron Sai la besó con desesperación y deseo y cuando se separaron por falta de aire dijo

-yo también te amo

Y eso fue el detonante para que ambos entre tropiezos y apresurados besos llegaron a la habitación de la chica donde se amaron con deseo y pasión toda la noche.

En cuanto la chica quedo exhausta y profundamente dormida él joven dibujante se vistió y salió de la casa dejando una nota con el dibujo de una rosa

Siempre estarás en mi corazón, jamás te olvidaré.

Eres hermosa y muy joven y espero que me olvides con el tiempo.

Se feliz y cumple tus sueños por los dos.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq-otra vez vas te vas a encerrar el viernes cerda?

-ese día no salgo, no insistas frentona

-pero ya acabaste tu carrera deberías celebrar

-los viernes son intocables

-vas a ir al parque otra vez?, ya pasaron dos años, deberías hacer lo que le prometiste

-no, y ya me voy frentona, me saludas al amargado de tu novio

-no te insistiré mas pero intenta ir a la cita el sábado vale?

-si así me dejas en paz lo haré

-no te arrepentirás Lee es muy divertido

Después de dejar a su peli rosada amiga se fue a lo que ya era una rutina desde hace dos años, fue a la banca se puso sus audífonos y escucho la radio unas cuantas canciones melosas, se paro y caminando por los senderos lo recordaba con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí como el viernes en que lo conoció

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Después de 3 meses y citas 9 citas a ciegas más tarde se encontraba platicando amenamente con su mejor amigo

-y me dijo que era un excelente jugador de golf

-y que le contestaste?- dijo un chico castaño, de estatura promedio con unas marcas en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto salvaje

-le dije que odio el golf y los golfistas, y me fui

-me hubiera gustado ver la cara que puso ese presumido

-creo que ne voy a rendir

-el que te ellas topado con idi... chicos desagradables no quiere decir que todos sean así

-pero ya estoy cansada de esto, las citas que me consiguen Sakura y Hinata no fueron tan malas es solo que no congeniábamos

-y entonces que harás

-me rindo, me quedaré sola

-y si... bueno etto... no mejor olvídalo

-si qué?, dime Kiba, no me dejes con la duda

-etto... y si lo intentas conmigo?- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, algo muy raro en el

Ella ya lo suponía pero no pensó que se lo diría y eso hacía que no pudiera ignorarlo

-etto... yo... no lo se... es que...

-si lo sé, no lo has olvidado, fue tonto decirlo, yo...

Ella lo pensó bien "tal vez sea buena idea, el me agrada mucho y es muy sexi, tal vez podría llegar a enamorarme"

-está bien Kiba, intentémoslo

-te prometo que no te arrepentirás

"eso espero"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Después de tres meses de relación y dos semanas viviendo juntos se encontraban platicando en la misma cafetería donde se hicieron novios

-esto no está funcionando

-pero yo creo que con el tiempo...

-no nos engañemos mas Kiba, esto no está funcionando y no es justo para ti

-pero yo te quiero mucho, ya verás que...

-no, hay una persona que te amara tanto como tú la ames y esa no soy yo, estoy segura

-pero... está bien... puedes dejarme solo?, mañana iré por mis cosas al departamento

-no te molestes, yo me mudare, nos vemos- dijo la rubia y se fue dejando a su "mejor amigo"

"ojalá algún día me perdone"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

-entonces terminaste con él- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en dos chonguitos

-así es- contestó una rubia con sus ánimos visiblemente en el suelo

-fue lo mejor, no podías seguí con eso

-si pero... no sé, tal vez solo lo hubiera intentado más

-vamos, ambas sabemos que no podías hacerlo, no viviendo en una ciudad donde todo te recuerda a...

-no lo digas, pero por eso me mudaré a Ichiwa

-que?

-ya tengo todo arreglado partiré mañana en la mañana, tengo que hacer algo antes de irme, adiós Tenten, espero que tu cita con Neji salga bien

-Adiós Ino, gracias

Y salió del lugar con dirección al mismo donde conoció al dibujante que le enseño lo que era el amor sin imaginar que el pelinegro llevaba la misma dirección y que traía en su bolso una cajita de terciopelo con un anillo de oro blanco y una gema azul cielo

Por que no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, ya la había dejado una vez y el sufrimiento de dos años no era nada comparado con el dolor de no tenerla junto a él para siempre.


End file.
